


one thing that i'm sure of

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Arena, a different take on aigis's route in persona 4 arena, minato referenced :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: In Aigis's story in Persona 4 Arena, maybe if Mitsuru hadn't been able to contact her - and found her instead, and they'd been stupid enough to meet, maybe this would've happened. Mitsuru, like Satonaka and Kanji, is not in her right mind.
Kudos: 9





	one thing that i'm sure of

She’s just rounding off the corner from where she fought Satonaka, when Aigis spots Mitsuru down one of the long halls of Yasogami. 

“Aigis!” Mitsuru shouts, “I was just trying to contact you. Come in here, quick.”

They both duck into a classroom, and Aigis sighs in relief. 

“Have you fought anyone yet, Mitsuru? It seems we’ve gotten wrapped up in-”

Suddenly, Mitsuru interrupts her - something she seldom does.

"You know, it's your fault, Aigis." Mitsuru's tone sounds different, nothing like before they entered the room together.

Aigis spins around, suddenly concerned. "What do you mean, Mitsuru-san?"

"I don't know how I put up with you. I resent you, Aigis. I always have."

Mitsuru's voice drips with a venom that's unlike anything Aigis has ever heard before. Even though she's faced off against that girl Satonaka, and Kanji, and seen firsthand how their demeanor completely changed after their battles, the humanity within her papillon heart screams and fights and scrabbles at the inside of her chest's casing, telling her that Mitsuru means everything that she's saying. 

"I hate you," she spits, and the sound coming from her throat sounds rough, as if she's tearing the words out from within her. "Everyone else does, as well. Because we know the truth, Aigis."

"What are you talking about, Mitsuru-san?" Aigis hasn't felt afraid in a long, long time.

"You're the one who killed him. You killed him, Aigis. We all know it. We were there, at the final battle, and on the roof. You should’ve taken his place."

Aigis’s coolant runs cold. “Mitsuru-san, I- we all regret his decision, but there’s nothing we can-”

“I’m only a human, and so was he. You’re a machine, you’re expendable. We had no use for you then, and only little use for you now. You should’ve tried harder, and now he’s dead.”

“Mitsuru-san, you’re not in your right mind,” Aigis replies, steading her hand, trying in vain to regain control. This is far too much like those awful fights back then, when they were divided and confused. “I don’t want to fight you, but I fear I must.”

“You fear? You’re a machine,” Mitsuru’s fake laughs, drawing her blade, “You told us then, at Yakushima, and I know it’s still true now. You are no human, and I refuse to be murdered by you like he was.”

Aigis feels herself deflate, despite herself. It’s useless trying to reason with this awful facsimile of her friend, she reminds herself, ready to call upon Athena. 

“I won’t speak with you any longer,” Aigis shouts, but her words have little conviction behind them. “I’ll fight you, if only to reveal your true form, Mitsuru-san!”

Mitsuru charges for her, and Aigis tries her best to pull her punches.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! scribbled this out WHILE playing aigis's route, so im sorry for any inconsistencies   
> and im still emotional abt p3, man.... its only been 2 years since he died for them in p4a and i got Feelings to Project
> 
> i lov u all!! thanks for reading, nerds !!


End file.
